


The Many Names of TK Strand

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Nicknames, softies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22836217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: It all starts when someone asks what TK stands for, and only escalates from there.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes (9-1-1 Lone Star)/TK Strand
Comments: 55
Kudos: 863





	The Many Names of TK Strand

**Author's Note:**

> For lifeonashell on tumblr. Hope you like it <3
> 
> Thanks to Adri and Amanda for some name suggestions. Which helped this take a ridiculous turn, before getting back to soft.

It’s never supposed to be a thing. TK is out at the bar with Carlos and the team, and they’re all laughing and having a good time. TK doesn’t even remember what’s said, but suddenly someone is stumbling into him with a laugh. TK easily rights her and expects her to go on her way. Except she doesn’t. She gives him a flirtatious smiles and asks, “What does TK stand for?”

Usually TK would make a joke about it being a secret, but something has him blurting out. “Trevor Kyle.”

His dad tilts his head from across the table, but doesn’t say anything. 

“Trevor?” Carlos asks him.

TK shrugs, “It was the first thing that came to me.”

“Funny that came to you before your actual name,” his father says.

“Well I guess I’ll just be Trevor now,” TK jokes.

It only gets more ridiculous after that. He says the wrong name one time and then suddenly it’s like something has snapped and he can never give an actual answer. And somehow it just keeps happening. The next is when they’re out for dinner and the hostess asks for a name to put down.

All eyes fall on him, waiting for his answer. He smiles sweetly at the woman in front of him. “Tight Kicks. Even as a baby my parents knew I would always have the best shoes. Though it has given me a bit of a complex.”

The woman’s brow furrows but she nods and writes it down. “Okay. It’ll be about twenty minutes.”

“Are you going to do this every time?” Carlos asks him as they take their seats waiting for their table.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” TK says.

“You do. You’re giving made up names.”

“You don’t know that.”

“I do. I saw your name when you got arrested, remember? I know it’s…”

TK shuts him up with a kiss.

The next time they’re at the fair and a kid that looks to be in his teen’s scoffs and asks him what TK stands for.

TK really can’t resist. “Torn Knuckles. I came into this world swinging. I’m going to go out swinging.”

“Is he for real?” 

The question is directed at Carlos, who smiles and drapes his arm around TK’s shoulders. “He is a troublemaker.”

“Your troublemaker,” TK says, nipping at his jaw.

The next time someone asks him is at the station. They’re having lunch when Paul broaches the subject. “Are you ever going to tell us what your actual name is?”

He opens his mouth, preparing to give another ridiculous answer, when his Dad beats him to it. “Tiny Kitten.”

Everyone falls silent and looks at his dad. It’s Marjan that speaks. “Are you serious?”

“Deadly.”

“Because he looked like a cat?” Mateo questions.

“No,” Owen says. “Because he was tiny and I love cats. I also may have been drunk and running on no sleep.”

“You can understand why I don’t tell anyone my real name,” TK says, face serious.

“I can’t tell if this is bullshit or not,” Judd says. “It sounds fake, but I also know people in New York name their kids some weird shit.”

“Weird is subjective,” Owen says, and takes a drink of his water.

It only gets weirder after that, the names and excuses more and more out there. 

“Terrible Kisser. It came from when I was 14 and at a party and had my first kiss with a girl during 7 minutes in heaven and when I didn’t wanna make out with her. So she told the entire school that I was a bad kisser.”

“That’s horrible,” the woman he was talking to says, frowning in sympathy.

TK just smiles. “It’s okay. It’s also what really solidified that I was gay.”

“Was that story true?” Carlos asks him later.

TK nods, “It is. And the nickname was actually legit. It stuck with me until I switched schools the next year when we moved closer to the station.”

“Kids can be assholes.”

“I’d rather be thinking about a different ass hole right now,” TK says, smirking at Carlos.

Carlos rolls his eyes. “That was the worst come on.”

“But did it work?”

“You know it did. Now get over here.”

TK laughs as he crawls onto Carlos’ lap and kisses him.

His favorite times are when the team is around, mostly because he loves spending time with them, but he also enjoys their confusion when he gives out another ridiculous names, and then tries to assure them that no, his real name is Tiny Kitten.

“Name?” the barista at Starbucks asks him.

“The King,” TK says easily, smiling at her.

“Uh huh,” she says, writing his name on the cup.

“Oh he’s telling the truth,” his father says, placing a name on his shoulder and smiling at the woman. “His mother and I were huge Elvis fans. She insisted on listening to him while she was in labor. We’d been waiting to pick a name until we met our little bundle of joy, and once he was here and the nurse asked for his name it just seemed to fit. He is our King.”

“It’s also why I go by TK,” he says. “No one wants to have people calling them The all the time. No offense, Dad.”

“None taken,” his father says, face serious. “I can see how it would be confusing.”

“That’ll be $5.50,” the barista says, seeming bored.

TK pays her and moves aside to where Carlos, Judd, and Grace are waiting.

“What on earth was that?” Grace asks.

“She asked for his name,” Owen says.

“And you’re telling me you named your son _The King,_ ” Grace says.

His dad smiles and takes a drink of his tea. “Of course.”

“And you’ve told us his name is Tiny Kitten,” Judd says.

“Both are right,” his dad says. “TK is a man of many names.”

“Uh huh.”

“But TK is just the easiest,” TK says.

It seems to lag after that, and for a while TK forgets all about the name thing. It was fun for a while, but there are only so many names he can come up with. 

They’re out at the bar again, and TK and Carlos are pressed close together in the booth alone while the others are dancing. TK takes advantage of their alone time and leans in, kissing Carlos heatedly. 

“Easy Tiger,” Carlos says, placing a protective arm around his waist.

“I love it when you call me that,” TK murmurs. He takes his bottom lip between his teeth and tugs, loving the gasp Carlos gives.

“Tiger, eh?” Judd asks, his voice pulling them out of their moment. 

“Do we finally know what the T really stands for?” Marjan teases.

“Only to Carlos,” TK says, leaning his head against his shoulder. “I’m his tiger.”

Mateo mimics a tiger clawing and growling and the others laugh. TK smiles and shakes his head. “Make fun all you want. I am happy and immune.”

“Are you?” Carlos asks, voice quiet. The others are wrapped up in their own conversation, giving TK and Carlos a moment of privacy.

“Am I what?” TK questions.

“Are you happy?”

In the past he would have had to think a lot harder about the question. But sitting here almost a year sober with his team, his dad, and Carlos the answer comes easy. “I am.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/comments make my day 💜  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
